1.15 Heimkehr/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt In der Höhle. Es ist Nacht. Charlie liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Lager. Männerstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Hey! Kommt her! Männerstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Jack! Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Hey! Wo ist Jack? Unruhe kommt nach Lockes aufgeregten Rufen in der Höhle auf. Auch Charlie wacht auf. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Wir brauchen den Doc! Männerstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Er ist hier! Da vorn! Sie haben jemanden gefunden! Frauenstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Was ist denn los? Charlie richtet sich auf und sieht neugierig um sich. Charlie: Was ist los? Männerstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Ich glaube sie haben jemanden gefunden. Ich denke es ist Claire. Er steht genau in dem Moment auf, als Locke mit Claire in den Armen die Höhle betritt. Sie ist nicht bei Bewusstsein. Walt: Jack! Locke: Doktor! Frauenstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Claire! Charlie: Claire! Michael: Lebt sie? Walt: Was ist passiert? Charlie läuft zu Locke herüber und starrt Claire an Charlie: Geht's ihr gut? Jack kommt hinzu und schiebt Charlie sachte beiseite, um näher an Claire heranzugelangen. Jack: Lass mal sehen. Er nimmt sie Locke aus den Armen und trägt sie in den kleinen abgeteilten Krankenbereich der Höhle. Locke folgt ihm während er Jacks Fragen beantwortet. Charlie: Ist sie okay? Jack: [zu Locke] Wo hast du sie gefunden? Locke: Ein Kilometer nördlich. Wir haben den Hund gesucht. Jack: War sie bei Bewusstsein? Locke: In meinen Armen zusammengeklappt. Jack legt Claire vorsichtig am Boden ab. Charlie: Hat sie was gesagt? Hurley: Schlimme Dinge. Ist sie verletzt? Jack tastet nach Claires Puls, konzentriert sich einen Moment darauf, wendet sich dann um und greift nach einer Flasche Wasser. Walt: Wie geht es ihr? Jack: Könnten bitte alle etwas zurücktreten, okay? Ich brauche etwas Platz. Augenblicklich weichen alle, außer Charlie, gehorsam etwas zurück. Jack kniet sich mit der Flasche neben Claire auf den Boden. Charlie beugt sich zu ihm herunter. Jack tupft Claires Stirn mit einem nassen Lappen ab. Jack: [Sanft] Claire, kannst du mich hören? Du musst aufwachen. Hey, Claire. Claire. [Sie fängt an sich zu regen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen] Wach auf. [Claire öffnet die Augen und sieht Jack an. Jack lächelt] Hey. Da fängt Claire an zu schreien. Sie rappelt sich hastig auf und weicht in Panik vor ihm zurück. Jack: Ist ja gut. Claire. Hey, ist ja gut. Es ist gut. Claire kann sich nicht beruhigen. Die anderen ringsum sehen schockiert zu. Charlie tritt vorsichtig vor. Charlie: [Sanft] Claire. Ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit. Claire: [Starrt ihn an] Wer bist du? [Charlies Augen werden ganz weit. Er steht wie erstarrt. Claire lässt ihren ängstlichen Blick durch die schummrige Höhle gleiten und sieht mehr und mehr Gesichter, die ihr fremd erscheinen - Boone, Jin und Sun, Walt, Hurley… keinen von ihnen erkennt sie] Wer seid ihr?! [Charlie wirft Jack einen hilflosen Blick zu. Jack wirkt ebenso verloren wie alle anderen. Claire fängt an zu weinen] Wer seid ihr alle?! SCHNITT. Immer noch in den Höhlen. Immer noch Nacht. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Ich versteh das nicht. [Sie steht neben Jack und spricht mit ihm. Charlie steht ganz in der Nähe und hört zu. Claire sieht immer noch verwirrt um sich, schüttelt den Kopf] Ich-ich kenne keinen Ethan. Ich kann.. ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich erinnere mich an keinen von euch. Ich erinnere mich nicht an diesen Ort. Charlie: [Kniet sich vor sie auf den Boden] An was erinnerst du dich? Locke sitzt etwas abseits nahe der Höhlenwand und hört von dort aus wachsam zu. Claire: Äh… ich war in einem Flugzeug. Ähm… auf dem Weg nach L.A. von Sydney. Claire sieht zwischen Jack und Charlie hin und her. Die beiden sind einen Moment ganz still. Dann beginnt Jack zu erklären. Jack: Claire ... wir waren alle in diesem Flugzeug. Es ist abgestürzt, auf dieser Insel. [Claire starrt ihn ungläubig an] Das war vor ungefähr einem Monat. Claire: [Holt tief Luft und sieht auf ihren Bauch hinunter] Nein, bin ich nicht schon... Jack: Dem Baby geht es gut. Es bewegt sich. Alles ist normal. Okay? Claire: Wenn-wenn es schon einen Monat her ist, wieso ist dann keiner gekommen, um uns zu retten? Jack wirft einen Blick zu Locke hinüber. Claire folgt diesem Blick. Doch auch Locke hat darauf keine Antwort. Zuletzt sieht Claire Charlie fragend an, und auch der kann nur mit hilflosem Schweigen antworten. SCHNITT. Sun und Jin stehen nebeneinander in den Höhlen und beobachten die Szene aus einiger Entfernung. Sie unterhalten sich auf Koreanisch, das untertitelt wurde und darum hier in Klammern dargestellt ist. Jin: glaubst du, geht da vor? Sun: weiß nicht. Jin: es ihr wohl gut? [Er wirft Sun einen Blick zu. Sun sieht weiter zu den anderen hinüber]Mädchen? Sun: ich glaube schon. Jin: dem Baby? Sun: bin sicher, ihm geht es gut. Als Jin Sun wieder ansieht, weicht sie seinem Blick aus. SCHNITT. Locke sitzt vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und starrt gedankenverloren in die lodernden Flammen. Boone: Glaubst du, dass sie geflohen ist? Locke: Du warst doch neben mir. Du weißt genauso viel wie ich. Boone: Aber wo kam sie her? Ich meine, wir waren ziemlich tief da drin. Da war nichts. [Erst jetzt wirft Locke ihm einen Blick zu. Doch er sagt nichts] Und sie hat auch nichts von Ethan gesagt. Locke: Wie's aussieht weiß sie nicht mal, wer Ethan ist. Boone: Der Kerl behauptet, einer von uns zu sein, er schleppt sie in den Dschungel für fast zwei Wochen und sie weiß nicht mehr, wer er ist? Locke: [Wirft Boone wieder einen Blick zu] Ist wohl so. Boone wendet sich vom warmen Lichtkreis des Feuers ab und starrt in den finsteren Dschungel hinter ihnen. Boone: Glaubst du, dass er hier ist? Locke: Das hoffe ich nicht. SCHNITT. Charlie hält Claire ihr Tagebuch hin. Charlie: Claire. Hier ist dein Tagebuch. [Sie nimmt es ihm zögernd aus der Hand] Könnte helfen. [Er klettert über den Stein, auf dem Claire sitzt, und setzt sich neben sie] Und das ist dein Schlafplatz. Ist doch gemütlich, oder? [Claire nickt, doch ihr Lächeln bleibt unbehaglich. Schweigend breitet sich für einen Moment zwischen ihnen aus] Als er -- Ethan – als er dich entführt hat... hat er auch mich mitgenommen. Die anderen haben nach uns gesucht. Mich haben sie gefunden, aber du… du warst verschwunden. Claire: Wer ist dieser -- Ethan? Charlie: [Antwortet nachdenklich und zögernd] Ethan ... Ethan ist der Bösewicht. Claire: [Denkt einen Moment darüber nach, sieht Charlie dann an] Und, wir waren zusammen, als es... Charlie: [Weicht ihrem Blick aus]Ja. Claire: Wieso hat er dich freigelassen? Charlie: Warum warten wir mit dieser hübschen Geschichte nicht.. bis morgen früh? Mir genügt es für heute. Er gibt Claire ein Glas Wasser. Claire: Ich werde wohl kaum schlafen. Charlie: Oh. Gut für mich. Ich schlaf im Moment auch nicht besonders viel. Wenigstens bin ich jetzt nicht mehr allein wach. Er schmunzelt. Und Claire erwidert es, schüchtern noch, aber immerhin. Claire: Sind wir Freunde? Charlie sieht ihr direkt in die Augen und nickt, sachte und ernst. Charlie: Ja. Wir sind Freunde. Claire nickt zwar, doch es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass sie sich auch daran nicht erinnern. Charlie betrachtet sie nachdenklich. Claire trinkt einen Schluck Wasser. Rückblick Eine Gasse bei Nacht. Tommy legt Charlie seine Hand auf die Schulter. Der hat sich gerade ein paar Drogen reingezogen. Tommy: Na, wie kommt das, Alter? Charlie: Einfach fantastisch. Tommy: Gut, weil.. äh, fast nichts mehr da ist. Er zeigt ihm rasch den kleinen Rest der Drogen in einem Beutelchen. Charlie: [Vergnügt] Aber noch ist was da. Carpe diem, mein Freund. Tommy: Spar dir dein Französisch für jemand, der es verstehen kann. Charlie: [grinst] Latein, Tommy. Das war Latein. Die beiden verlassen die kleine Gasse, in die sie sich zurückgezogen hatten. Tommy: Ist das auch Latein? "Ich hab einen Haufen Kohle, damit wir uns riesige Mengen verbotener Substanzen kaufen können"? Charlie: Nein. Tommy: Dann sollten wir dich mal'n bisschen aufmöbeln. Es wird Zeit, dass wir Arbeit für dich finden. Damit wendet Tommy sich ab und lässt den sichtlich verwunderten Charlie stehen. Nach einem kurzen Moment folgt Charlie ihm. SCHNITT. Eine Bar in London. Immer noch dieselbe Nacht. Hinter dem Tresen steht eine attraktive junge Frau und lächelt. Rockmusik dröhnt durch den Raum. Charlie und Tommy sitzen mit ihren Biergläsern am Rand des Tresens und beobachten Lucy, während Tommy erzählt. Tommy: Miss Lucy Heatherton, 22, eine Vollendung in absolut jeder Hinsicht. Hat grade in Oxford ihren Abschluss gemacht und lebt in Knightsbridge mit ihrem alten Herrn, Mr. Francis Pryce Heatherton, und der, mein Freund, hat wirklich Kohle. Charlie: Wie du an diese Informationen rankommst erstaunt mich immer wieder, Tommy? Tommy: Bereit, dich zu verlieben, Mr. Charlie Pace von der legendären Rockband 'Drive Shaft'? Tommy hält ihm eine Münze hin. Charlie sieht wieder zu Lucy Heatherton hinüber. Die amüsiert sich mit ihren Freundinnen. Charlie: Auf jeden Fall. Der Song, den die Jukebox spielt, endet gerade. Kurzschnitt. Eine Münze wird in die Jukebox geworfen. Auf der Abbildung ist das Cover des Drive Shaft Albums zu sehen. Tommy wählt die Nummer: 1-3-4 und geht wieder zurück zum Tisch, während "You All Everybody" den Raum zu füllen beginnt. Charlie hat sich inzwischen Lucy und ihren Freundinnen genähert und lungert an ihrem Tisch herum. Er scheint sich bestens zu amüsieren. Charlie: Also ernsthaft, meine Damen, ihr müsst aufhören, mir Drinks zu kaufen. [Er trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Lucy kichert.] Ich bin ein Mann mit festen moralischen Grundsätzen. Euer Plan, mich betrunken zu machen und über mich herzufallen wird scheitern. [Die Frauen lachen vergnügt][Murmelt] Das Locken der Sirenen. Ich glaube an Monogamie. Ich will mich nicht von allen begrabschen lassen. Lucy Heatherton: Sind wir so leicht zu durchschauen? Charlie: Geradezu schrecklich. Ihr nennt euch selbst Ladies? Jane Austen wäre beschämt. [Lucy kichert. Quer durch den Raum beobachtet Tommy Charlie und die Frauen aufmerksam, während der Song der Band noch immer durch die Menge schwebt. Charlies Stimme verfliegt im Hintergrund] Ich persönlich werde ja ständig missverstanden. Ich bin sensibel. Doch, wirklich. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Die Wellen krachen an die Felsen am Strand. Etwas abseits diskutieren Locke, Sayid, Jack und Charlie die Situation um Claire. Sayid: Sie ist schwanger – hochschwanger. Sollen wir ihr wirklich glauben, dass sie fliehen konnte? Charlie: Worauf willst du hinaus? Sayid: Ethan hat sich hier eingeschlichen. Wer er auch ist, wo er auch herkommt, er ist intelligent. Wer sagt, dass er Claire nicht selbst geschickt hat? Charlie: [Ärgerlich] Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren? Jack: [beschwichtigend] Charlie, beruhige dich. Nicht sehr naheliegend, Sayid. Sayid: Dann sag mir, Doktor, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, an Amnesie zu erkranken. Noch dazu an einer selektiven Art. Jack: Okay, es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber der Absturz hat sie traumatisiert. Es ist möglich, dass ihr Gehirn ab diesem Zeitpunkt alles gelöscht hat. Locke: Und wie stehen die Chancen, dass sie sich wieder erinnert? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Keine Ahnung. Charlie hat genug davon. Charlie: Wisst ihr was? Redet ruhig über Claire, so viel ihr wollt. Ich kümmer mich lieber um sie. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber sie wirkt ein wenig durcheinander. Damit wendet er sich ab und geht. Sayid wirft Jack einen Blick zu. SCHNITT. Charlie bahnt sich seinen Weg zurück zur Höhle. Unterwegs inmitten eines kleinen Grasgebiets trifft er auf Jin, der ein Netz über seine Schulter geschlungen hat. Charlie: Hey, Jin! [Jin hält inne und dreht sich um, sieht Charlie auf sich zukommen. Gemeinsam gehen sie weiter durch den Dschungel] Gehst du zu den Höhlen? Anyang. Jin: [Nickt und lächelt] Anyang. [Er lacht in sich hinein] Charlie: Immer in der Masse bleiben, stimmt's? Natürlich… hast du keine Ahnung wovon ich rede. [Jin geht einfach weiter, während Charlie vor sich hinmurmelt] Wie wunderbar es sein muss, nicht ständig in diesen täglichen Wahnsinn verwickelt zu werden. [Jin wirft ihm einen Blick zu] So lässt es sich aushalten. Du kümmerst dich um deine Frau, um alles andere können sich die anderen kümmern. Man muss nicht teilhaben am Entscheidungsfindungsprozess. Keine menschenfressenden Ungeheuer, keine französischen Hilferufe, nur süße friedliche Ignoranz. [Jin hört plötzlich etwas – ein lautes Rauschen. Er bleibt stehen und sieht um sich] Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut es dir geht. Ist doch wunderbar, du wachst auf... [Das Rauschen wird lauter, kommt näher. Jin hebt eine Hand, um Charlie aufzuhalten und lauscht angespannt. Doch er kann nichts entdecken] Was..? Sie sehen beide verwirrt um sich. Das Geräusch kommt näher und näher. Plötzlich stoppt es. Und ein Stein schießt aus dem Nichts auf Jin zu und trifft ihn in der Brust. Er geht bewusstlos zu Boden. Charlie starrt auf ihn herunter, hebt dann langsam von böser Vorahnung gepackt den Kopf und starrt in den dichten Dschungel, der nun wieder ganz still ist. Als er sich umdreht, um einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, steht Ethan plötzlich vor ihm, eine Steinschleuder in der Hand. Ethan: Charlie, ich will sie wiederhaben. Charlie: [Tritt verschreckt einen Schritt zurück] Was? Ich -- Ethan: Du wirst sie mir zurückbringen. Auf Ethans linker Wange sind deutlich blutige Spuren von kratzenden Fingernägeln zu sehen. Langsam kommt er auf Charlie zu. Der weicht ebenso langsam zurück. Charlie: Was hast du ihr angetan? [Er wirft einen raschen Blick zu Boden, erblickt einen Stock, hebt ihn hastig auf und erhebt ihn gegen Ethan und schreit ihn an] Was hast du getan?! Ethan packt Charlies Arm. Charlie hat keine Chance sich zu wehren oder mit dem Stock auf Ethan einzuschlagen. Die andere Hand legt Ethan fest um Charlies Hals und drückt ihn gegen einen nahen Baum. Charlie ringt nach Luft. Ethan hebt ihn scheinbar mühelos hoch, bis Charlies Füße ein gutes Stück über dem Boden in der Luft hängen. Charlie keucht. Ethan: Du bringst sie hierher. [Eisig] Denn wenn nicht, werde ich einen von euch umbringen, und wenn sie morgen Abend noch immer nicht hier ist, dann töte ich noch einen.. dann noch einen.. [Charlies Füße zucken hilflos in der Luft]... und noch einen. Jeden Tag einen. Und dich, Charlie ... [Er setzt Charlie wieder auf dem Boden ab, lässt aber seine Hand nicht von Charlies Hals] ... töte ich als Letzten. Damit lässt er von ihm ab. Charlie fällt vornüber. Ethan tritt zurück. Charlie hustet und keucht. Als er den Blick vom Boden hebt, ist Ethan verschwunden. SCHNITT. Charlie, Jack und Locke sind am Strand mitten in einer heftigen Diskussion. Charlie: [In fassungslosem Schock] Was wir tun sollen? Wir gehen in den Wald und bringen ihn um! Locke: Beruhige dich, Charlie. Wir sollten die anderen nicht aufregen. Charlie: Lass doch die anderen, Locke! Er ist gerade da draußen. Jack: Ich glaube, er hat recht. Er droht, einen von uns zu töten, falls wir ihm nicht Claire ausliefern. Was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir warten, dass es passiert? Wir haben ihn schon mal gejagt. Wir können ihn wieder jagen. Locke: [Zu Jack] Anscheinend habt ihr beide vergessen, wie das geendet hat Er war dir körperlich überlegen. [Zu Charlie] Dich hat er an einen Baum gehängt. Wenn wir jetzt ohne Waffen in den Dschungel rennen, werden wir scheitern. Charlie: Und, was schlägst du vor? Locke: Wir ziehen uns zurück. Einige Ausgewählte werden eingeweiht. Wir stellen Wachen auf und bleiben in den Höhlen. Jack: "Einige Ausgewählte“? Wenn er wahr macht, was er angedroht hat, dann machen wir uns mitschuldig. Locke: [Denkt einen Moment darüber nach] Okay, Jack, dann sagen wir es allen. Aber wenn du sie beschützen willst, dann solltest du defensiv denken. Jack: Alle müssen sofort vom Strand weg und in die Höhlen umziehen. Locke: Und wenn Ethan nicht allein ist? Wenn da noch andere sind, so dass wir ihnen ausgeliefert wären, wie Vieh, dass zum Schlachter getrieben wird, ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit und sie uns mit einem Mal erledigen könnten? Jack: [Nickt nachdenklich] Okay, John. Offensichtlich hast du einen Plan, also… lass hören. Locke sieht ihn an. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Sun behandelt Jins Wunde, tupft seine Brust mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Sun: glaubst du, geht da vor? Jin: [Was vorgeht? [Er sieht sie an] Wie soll ich das wissen?] Sun: wir die anderen. Jin: [ [Unterbricht sie] Die anderen? Dieser Angriff war ihre Schuld.] Sun sagt dazu nichts. Auch Jin wird still. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Die anderen schneiden mich. SCHNITT. Claire und Charlie sitzen zusammen auf dem Boden. Charlie: Wie bitte? Claire: Keiner redet mit mir. Es ist als.. als würde irgend etwas vor sich gehen. Charlie: [Weicht aus] Und, machst du Fortschritte? Claire: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Seit dem Crash ist alles weg. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht schade um das Meiste. Sie wirft einen Blick auf das Tagebuch in ihrer Hand. Charlie: Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber wir anderen, wir haben ne tolle Zeit. Wir haben sogar'n Golfplatz. Claire: Ganz sicher, dass nicht irgend etwas ist? Charlie: [Schluckt] Ja, ich bin sicher. Claire: [Nickt] Gut. Charlie wendet rasch den Blick ab. Und erinnert sich… Rückblick Das Anwesen der Familie Heatherton. Lucy öffnet Charlie die Tür und lässt ihn eintreten. Lucy Heatherton: Du bist ganz schön von dir angetan, nicht wahr? Charlie: Also, Lucy, ich weiß, das ist unser erstes Treffen und du musst gesittet rüberkommen, aber wenn du Sex mit mir willst, warum sagst du dann "Tee"? kichert Sag „Sex“. Lucy Heatherton: Willst du Tee? Ja oder Nein? Charlie: Wahnsinnig gern. Lucy Heatherton: Wie schön. Lucy wendet sich ab und verlässt den Raum. Alleingelassen beginnt Charlie, sich im Zimmer umzusehen, betrachtet die sorgsam auf Tischchen und dem Kaminsims aufgereihten Dekorationen interessiert. Charlie: Und, wo ist der alte Herr? Lucy Heatherton: Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, er kauft gerade ne Papierfabrik irgendwo in Slough. Charlie: Ah, ja. Ihr kommt gut klar? Lucy Heatherton: Dad ist eigentlich ziemlich cool. Er war sogar stolz darauf, dass ich mit einem echten Rockstar ausgehe. Charlie entdeckt auf einem Tischchen aufgestellt eine kleine silberne äußerst teuer aussehende Zigarettendose. Hinter ihm kommt Lucy zurück ins Zimmer. Lucy Heatherton: Das hat mal Churchill gehört. Diese Art Müll sammelt Dad. Von den großen Anführern des Königreiches. Du solltest ihn mal Treffen. Charlie: [Grinst] Winston? Nein danke. Der ist doch schon verschimmelt. Lucy Heatherton: Meinen Vater. Er kommt morgen zurück. Willst du nicht mit uns essen? Charlie: [Nickt] Ich komm gern. Lucy Heatherton: [Sie lächelt und küsst ihn sacht auf die Wange] Wie schön. Inselabschnitt Charlie sitzt nachdenklich in den Höhlen. Im Hintergrund klingt das Geräusch eines schleifenden Messers auf. SCHNITT. Jack schleift ein Messer an einem Stein. Kate kommt herein. Kate: Hast du Hunger? Jack wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter zur ihr hinüber. Kate wirft ihm eine Frucht zu. Jack fängt sie auf und fängt an zu lächeln. Jack: Danke. Kate: [Setzt sich zu ihm] Locke hat uns alles berichtet. [Jack schneidet ein Stück der Frucht ab und isst es.] Wieso will er sie bloß zurück? Jack: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Ich weiß es nicht. Kate: [Langsam nach einer kleinen Pause] Vielleicht ist die Zeit gekommen, den Schlüssel, den du um den Hals trägst zu benutzen. Im Koffer des Marshals sind vier 9mm.. Jack: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Mm-mm. Nein. Wenn ich die verteile, dann.. Jemand hört etwas im Dschungel, kriegt Angst. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass wir uns gegenseitig mit den Dingern erschießen als Ethan. Kate: Dein gewetztes Messer wird nicht reichen. Jack: Mir kommt keine Waffe in ungeübte Hände. SCHNITT. Locke prüft die um einen Baum gespannte Schnur. Dann tritt er zur Seite. Locke: [Ruft] Auslösen! Hinter ihm löst Boone mit Hilfe eines Stocks die Falle aus, die sie gebaut haben. Er schlägt gegen die Schnur, und augenblicklich kracht ein Sack voller Müll von oben herunter zu Boden. Sayid tritt ins Bild. Sayid: Nicht schlecht. Locke: Vier entlang der Vorpostenlinie werden reichen. Sayid: Im Abstand von 20 Metern hab ich Feuer vorbereitet. Locke: [Nickt] Sehr gut. Sayid: Ein paar haben sich freiwillig zur Wache gemeldet. Ich werde sie abwechselnd einsetzen. Boone: Ich übernehme auch ne Wache. Sayid: [Wirft ihm einen raschen, zweifelnden Blick zu] Okay. Locke: Selbstverständlich. Wir zählen auf dich, Boone. Boone sieht zufrieden aus. SCHNITT. Am Strand geht langsam die Sonne unter. Jack betritt die Höhlen und beginnt die aufgereihten Fackeln anzuzünden. Charlie ist direkt hinter ihm. Charlie: Und wenn wir sie woanders hinbringen? Jack: Hier ist sie sicherer. Charlie: Was ist mit dem Berg? Vielleicht gibt's da noch mehr Höhlen. Jack: Hier ist sie sicherer, Charlie. Charlie: [Laut] Niemand ist sicher! Jack: [Warnend] Hey. Er blickt um sich, um herauszufinden, ob noch jemand Charlies Ausbruch mitangehört hat. Charlie fährt leiser fort. Charlie: Die Entführung war meine Schuld. Ich war verantwortlich für sie. Ich hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen, ich.. Jack: Charlie. Ihr wird nichts passieren. Okay? Charlie: [Nachgebend] Ja, okay. Jack nickt zustimmend, wendet sich ab und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit. Charlie bleibt allein zurück. Er dreht sich um und erblickt Claire, die auf ihrem Lager liegt und schläft. Er erinnert sich… Rückblick Francis „Frank“ Heatherton: [Im Hintergrund] Charlie, ich denke meine Tochter wird mir zustimmen... Das Anwesen der Familie Heatherton. Lucy, ihr Vater und Charlie sitzen um den großen Esstisch herum beim Abendessen. Francis „Frank“ Heatherton: ... dass Sie die beeindruckendste Persönlichkeit sind, die je bei uns zu Gast war. Charlie: Mein Beileid, Sir. Francis „Frank“ Heatherton: Ich weiß nicht, ob Lucy es erwähnt hat, aber ich hab auch mal in einer Band gespielt. Charlie: Oh. Lucy Heatherton: Mm. Sie nannten sich 'The Protestant Reformation'. Francis „Frank“ Heatherton: Ja -- aua. Schlimm, oder? Charlie: Sie spielen nicht mehr? Francis „Frank“ Heatherton: Na ja, ich hab geheiratet, Lucy war unterwegs.. Meine Mom, Gott schütze sie, wollte immer, dass ich dabei bleibe, aber ich wollte lieber was Praktisches machen. Außerdem hatte ich eine Verantwortung. Ein Mann muss schließlich für seine Familie sorgen. Ein Mann muss an die Zukunft denken. Lucy Heatherton: Du vergisst zu erwähnen, wie schlecht die Band war. Francis „Frank“ Heatherton: Ach ja, richtig, ich vergaß. Unwesentlich. Und, bringt ihr bald was Neues raus, Charlie? Charlie: Oh, wir machen gerade eine schöpferische Pause. [Sie sehen ihn an, während Charlie mit leichtem, fast etwas verlegenem Lächeln zögernd fortfährt zu erklären] Liam, mein Bruder, hat grade ne Tochter bekommen, also haben wir.. mal ne Auszeit genommen. [Trinkt ein Schluck Wein] Mittlerweile ist es schon eine ziemlich lange Auszeit. Wir haben uns ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht mach ich auch was Eigenes. Liam und ich stehen eigentlich nicht mehr richtig in Kontakt. Wir hatten ein paar Probleme mit.. den Tantiemen. [Er wird immer leiser und angespannter] Wissen Sie, des Pudels Kern ist, Sir, äh ... dass 'Drive Shaft' wahrscheinlich tot ist. Damit hebt Charlie den Blick ein wenig und sieht Frank mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. Tommy: [Im Hintergrund] Du hast bitte was angenommen? SCHNITT. Es ist Nacht. Charlie und Tommy haben sich in der Bar getroffen. Charlie: Einen Job, Tommy. Tommy: Ein Job? Was sollst du machen? Charlie: Ich verkaufe Kopierer. Tommy: Du willst Kopierer verkaufen?! Charlie: Sie ist nett. Tommy: Sie ist ein Pferd. Charlie: Sag so was nicht. Tommy: Du läufst wohl aus der Spur, Mann? Seit einer Woche schlepp ich dich auf meine Rechnung mit durch, und zwar verbunden mit einer ganz bestimmten Hoffnung. Charlie: Du kriegst es ja wieder. Tommy: Das hoffe ich auch, aber das kannst du nur, wenn du dich endlich an unseren Plan hältst und etwas klaust, was Wert hat und das ich weiterverkaufen kann. Charlie: Psst. Tommy: Und während das arme hilflose Vögelchen den Verlust betrauert, würde ihr nie in den Sinn kommen, dass der Rockstar Charlie Pace dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Und die Scheißparty kann weitergehen. Charlie: [Seufzt] Tommy.. ich glaub nicht, dass Liam nochmal zurückkommt. Ich muss an meine Zukunft denken. Tommy: Deine Zukunft. Charlie: Ja. Tommy: Wirklich? Charlie: Ja. Tommy: Und wann fängst du an? Charlie: Montag. Tommy: Heute ist Freitag, nicht wahr? Ein ganzes Wochenende ohne Stoff. Montag wird ein fantastischer Tag, du wirst sehen. Mal sehen, wie du dann über die Zukunft denkst, Charlie. Damit steht Tommy verärgert auf und geht. Charlie bleibt allein an der Bar zurück. Inselabschnitt Der Strand. Überall brennen Feuer und Fackeln. Das gesamte Camp hat sich angespannt auf die Nacht vorbereitet. Boone sitzt auf seinem Wachposten, einen langen scharf gespitzten Speer in der Hand. Locke geht langsam das Camp ab und sieht sich wachsam um, einen dicken Stock fest in der Hand. Die nachtschwarzen Wellen rollen gleichmäßig an den Strand. Sayid steht Wache. Ganz still und reglos steht er da, lässt aufmerksam seinen Blick schweifen und lauscht angespannt. Zurück zu Boone. Der sitzt noch immer allein auf seinem Posten, den Speer in der Hand. Müdigkeit überkommt ihn. Es ist so still ringsum, dass seine Augen zufallen wollen. Er rüttelt sich heftig auf, atmet tief ein, um wachzubleiben. Neben ihm prasselt das Feuer. Und nach einem kurzen Moment fallen ihm wieder die Augen zu. Und diesmal wacht er nicht wieder auf. SCHARFER SCHNITT. Der nächste Morgen. Der Müllsack kracht dicht neben Boone zu Boden. Boone zuckt heftig zusammen und wacht auf. Er blickt um sich, braucht einen Moment, ehe er begreift, und kann doch nicht fassen, dass plötzlich heller Morgen ist. Er springt auf die Füße und rennt in Richtung Dschungel, den Speer fest in der Hand. Bleibt dann stehen und sieht hastig um sich. In der Nähe klingen Geräusche im halbhohen Gras auf. Als würde sich dort jemand bewegen. Boone dreht sich im Kreis, versucht herauszufinden, woher das Geräusch kommt, hebt alarmiert den Stock in seiner Hand und rennt los. Stolpert nach ein paar Schritten und fällt flach auf den Boden. Hinter ihm klingen Stimmen auf, und Boone hebt den Kopf. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Hierher! Weiter! Vincent kommt auf Boone zugerannt. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Irgendwas hat den Alarm ausgelöst! Locke und Sayid bahnen sich ihren Weg durch das Gras auf der Suche nach dem Auslöser. Sayid bleibt plötzlich stehen, und auch Locke hält inne. Sie beide blicken auf Boone herunter, der noch flach auf dem Bauch am Boden liegt, während Vincent ihm das Gesicht abschleckt. Langsam und sichtlich verlegen rappelt Boone sich auf. Sayid: [Schmunzelnd] Wie's aussieht, haben wir einen weiteren Verschollenen gefunden. Locke schmunzelt ebenfalls. Boone ist das alles eher peinlich. Der schrille Schrei einer Frau zerreißt plötzlich die Stille. Augenblicklich fahren Sayid und Locke herum und rennen los in Richtung Strand.Boone rappelt sich auf und folgt ihnen. SCHNITT zum Strand. Sayid und Locke kommen aus dem Dschungel gerannt und erblicken eine kleine Menschenmenge, die schockiert und reglos um einen leblosen Körper herumsteht. Boone: Was ist passiert? Sayid: Lebt er? Er beugt sich zu dem leblosen Mann herunter und dreht ihn auf den Rücken herum. Es ist einer aus ihrem Camp. Boone: Oh mein Gott. Sayid: Wie ist er an uns vorbeigekommen? Boone kniet sich neben den Mann und tastet nach dem Puls. Sayid bleibt nachdenklich am Boden hocken. Locke sieht sich grübelnd um, blickt zum Meer hinüber, wo die Wellen in gleichmäßigem Rauschen ans Ufer preschen. Erfolglos lässt Boone von dem Mann ab und sieht ebenfalls zum Meer hinüber. Sie alle haben plötzlich denselben Gedanken. SCHNITT. Charlie starrt vor sich hin. Hinter ihm steht Hurley und redet leise und eindringlich auf Kate ein. Hurley: Ich dachte, wir hätten ein ausgeklügeltes Alarmsystem. Kate: Locke sagt, es konnte nicht funktionieren.. weil er aus dem Wasser kam. Locke, Boone and Sayid tragen die in eine Decke gehüllte Leiche näher zurück zum Strandcamp. Überall stehen Leute herum, reden leise und in Schock miteinander. Hurley: Ganz sicher, dass es kein Unfall war? Vielleicht ist er einfach nur ertrunken. Kate: Sein Genick ist gebrochen, beide Arme, jeder einzelne Fingerknochen.. Hurley: [Unterbricht sie hastig] Ja, ist gut, nur ne Idee. Sawyer taucht hinter den beiden auf. Charlies und Hurleys Blicke folgen der Decke mit der Leiche darin quer über den Strand. Sawyer: Hat der alte Steve also die Arschkarte gezogen. Hurley: Alter, das war Scott. Damit wendet er sich ab und geht. Auch Sawyer verzieht sich. Kate bleibt allein zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Blick starr und betroffen. SCHNITT. Etwas abseits vom Strand, dort wo der Dschungel beginnt aber noch recht offen ist, hat sich die kleine Gruppe der Verschollenen um Scotts Grab versammelt. Ein kleines hölzernes Kreuz steckt im frisch aufgeschütteten Boden. Hurley liest ein paar Worte von einem Zettel. Hurley: Scott Jackson hat für eine Internetfirma in Santa Cruz gearbeitet. Er hatte die Reise gewonnen – zwei Wochen Australien, inklusive Taschengeld. Er war ein guter Typ. [Zum Grab gewandt] Tut mir Leid, dass ich immer Steve zu dir gesagt hab. Äh ... [Etwas unbeholfen] ... Amen, glaub ich. Stimmen: [Im Hintergrund] Amen. Hurley: Was sagt man denn.. SCHNITT. In den Höhlen sitzt ein Pärchen schweigend und betroffen zusammen, die Arme umeinandergelegt. Der Mann blickt auf als Claire vorbeigeht, und sein Blick nimmt einen fast vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck an. Claire geht zur Wasserquelle hinüber. Dort füllt gerade eine Frau eine Flasche, hält inne, als sie Claire näherkommen sieht, wendet sich ab und geht davon. Claire starrt ihr verwirrt hinterher. Überall begegnet sie merkwürdigen stummen Blicken. Schließlich bleibt ihr Blick an Shannon hängen, die ebenfalls starrt. Claire geht entschlossen auf sie zu. Claire: Hi. Ähm ... woran liegt es, dass mich alle anstarren? Shannon: Ich starr dich nicht an. Claire: Wie heißt du? Shannon: Shannon. Claire: Shannon, du starrst mich an! Shannon wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Shannon: Haben sie es dir etwa noch nicht gesagt? Claire: Was gesagt? SCHNITT. Charlie, Jack und ein paar andere bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel in Richtung Höhlen. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Wieso?! Charlie hebt den Kopf und sieht Claire, die wütend auf ihn zugestürmt kommt. Claire: [Vorwurfsvoll] Wieso hast du mich angelogen?! Charlie: Es ist weil ich... Claire: [Unterbricht ihn aufgebracht] Und was hast du mir noch verschwiegen?! Charlie: Ich… ich dachte nur an die Amnesie und dass du sowieso nichts tun kannst. Claire: Ich kann sowieso nichts tun.. Warum lässt du mich im Dunkeln tappen, Charlie? Ich bin doch schon im Dunkeln. Charlie: Tschuldige. Ich wollte dich nur schützen. Claire: Ich kann mich selber schützen. Claire wendet sich ab und stürmt davon. Charlie bleibt allein und bedrückt zurück. Rückblick Das Anwesen der Familie Heatherton. Es ist Montag. Charlie steht nervös vor einem Spiegel im Wohnzimmer. Er schwitzt und ist ganz blass. Und das nicht nur wegen der Nervosität bezüglich des neuen Jobs. Lucy Heatherton: Sieh dich an -- Charlie Pace, ein achtbarer Geschäftsmann. Sie kommt ins Zimmer geschlendert. Charlie: Das mit dem Anzug hätte nicht sein müssen. Lucy Heatherton: Hmmm.. und was hattest du vor, an deinem ersten Tag zu tragen? Sie bindet ihm geschickt die Krawatte und lächelt ihn an. Charlie: Ich besitze Hemden ... mit Knöpfen. Lucy Heatherton: Alles okay? Charlie: Ja.. n bisschen nervös. Lucy Heatherton: Musst du nicht sein. Dad hat die Leute bestochen. Er hat ihnen aufgetragen, zwei Kopierer zu kaufen, um dir Sicherheit zu geben. Charlie: [Lächelt] Ah. Lucy wendet sich von ihm ab. Sie sprüht vor guter Laune und Vorfreude. Charlies Blick wandert zu der Zigarettendose auf dem Ausstelltisch. Während er sie anstarrt, wird Lucys Stimme in seinen Ohren immer leiser. Lucy Heatherton: Hast du die Bedienungsanleitung im Kopf? Charlie: [Abwesend] Vorwärts und Rückwärts. Lucy Heatherton: Sag was Beeindruckendes. Charlie räuspert sich folgsam. Charlie: Äh ... der Heatherton C-815 Copycenter hat eine Vielzahl von Fähigkeiten. Von der Dokumentenerfassung bis zum Versenden von Texten, an jeden Ort zu jedem Zeitpunkt. Lucy Heatherton: An jeden Ort? Charlie: Zu jedem Zeitpunkt, Baby. Sie kichert. Lucy Heatherton: Du hast vor tausenden kreischenden Fans auf der Bühne gestanden. Hier wollen bloß ein paar Leute einen blöden Kopierer kaufen. Du wirst es schaffen. Ich glaube an dich... Oh, fast vergessen. Warte hier. Charlie: Okay. Lucy flattert aus dem Raum und lässt Charlie noch einmal allein mit der kostbaren Zigarettendose zurück. Er starrt die silberne Dose einen Moment lang an, dann geht er rasch auf das Tischchen zu, greift nach ihr und lässt sie in seine Jackentasche gleiten. Lucy kommt zurück. Lucy Heatherton: Na schön, ich weiß zwar, dass du protestieren wirst, aber ohne bist du einfach nicht vollwertig. Sie hält ihm eine nagelneue Aktentasche hin. Charlie ist sichtlich gerührt. Und von schlechtem Gewissen zerfressen. Charlie: Oh. Lucy… Lucy Heatherton: Gern geschehen. Charlie: Okay, also… ich bin spät dran. [Er wendet sich der Tür zu] Der Bus -- Lucy Heatherton: Der Bus? Bist du verrückt? Ich fahre dich. Charlie: Oh, nein, Lucy... ich würde lieber.. Doch Lucy zieht sich bereits ihre Jacke an. Lucy Heatherton: Keine Widerrede. Hast du alles dabei? Charlie steht sein schlechtes Gewissen auf die Stirn geschrieben. Doch Lucy bemerkt nichts. Charlie: Ja… Lucy Heatherton: Dann auf zur Arbeit. Sie geht an ihm vorbei und öffnet die Tür. Charlie sieht ihr hinterher und schuckt schwer. Inselabschnitt Die Höhlen. Boone sitzt auf dem Boden und schleift ein Messer an einem Stein. Jack kommt herein und bleibt neben Locke stehen. Jack: John ... gehen wir'n Stück? Ohne zu zögern folgt Locke Jack nach draußen, nachdem er Boone noch einen Blick zugeworfen hat. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Was passiert heute nach Sonnenuntergang? Sie ziehen sich in ein etwas abgelegenes Dschungelstück außerhalb der Höhlen zurück. Locke: Wenn wir ihm Claire nicht ausliefern? Rhetorisch gefragt.. Es wird das Gleiche passieren wie letzte Nacht. Jack: Könntest du ihn aufspüren? Jack schlägt bereits einen bestimmten Pfad ein, will Locke irgendwo hinführen. Locke: Wie bitte? Jack: Ich meine, die Stelle, wo er Jin und Charlie angegriffen hat. Könntest du seine Spur aufnehmen? Locke: Ich würde es nicht tun. Jack: Du-du würdest es nicht tun? Er bleibt stehen und starrt Locke an, schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. Locke: Jack, ich bin kein kalter Mensch. Auch mir geht der Verlust von einem von uns nahe, aber es hat sich nichts verändert. Wer immer er ist, wo immer er herkommt, das ist sein Terrain. Ethan ist im Vorteil. Für ihn sind wir nur'n Haufen verängstigte Idioten mit spitzen Stöcken. Jack: Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir den Vorteil zurückgewinnen könnten. Locke: Dann würde ich dich fragen, wie du dir das vorstellst. Jack tastet nach dem Schlüssel um seinen Hals, löst den Knoten und schlägt wieder zielstrebig einen Weg in den Dschungel hinein ein. Locke bleibt einen Moment nachdenklich hinter ihm zurück, dann folgt er ihm. SCHNITT. Jack hält vor einem hohen Baum an, vor dem ein großer Felsbrocken liegt. Er bückt sich und sucht zwischen den Gräsern herum, bis er den silbernen Halliburton Koffer herauszieht. Locke starrt für einen Moment darauf, dann wirft er augenblicklich alarmiert einen Blick ringsum, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in der Nähe ist und sie sehen könnte. Jack stellt den Koffer ab und löst das Band mit dem Schlüssel daran von seinem Hals. Auch er sieht kurz auf, ob jemand sich nähert. Dann schließt er den Koffer auf und zeigt Locke die Waffen samt Munition. Locke: Warum hast du uns das vorenthalten? Jack nimmt eine der Pistolen heraus und steht auf. Jack: Ich schätze du weißt, wie man damit umgeht. Er hält ihm die Waffe hin. Locke nimmt sie ihm ab, prüft geschickt und routiniert ob sie geladen ist und wie sie in seiner Hand liegt. Jack beobachtet ihn aufmerksam. Locke hält die Waffe locker in der Hand, lehnt sie lässig gegen seine Schulter, sieht zu Jack hinüber und lächelt. SCHNITT in die Höhlen. Charlie: Seid ihr verrückt? Er starrt Jack, Sayid und Locke entgeistert an. Jack: Es ist das Beste, was wir tun können. Charlie: Kommt nicht in Frage, Mann. Sayid: Wenn wir Ethan fangen wollen, müssen wir ihn ablenken, und das funktioniert am Besten, wenn wir ihm geben, was er haben will. Charlie: Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du überhaupt redest. Er tötet euch – euch alle. Ihrf seid machtlos gegen ihn. Claire steht genau hinter Charlie und unterbricht ihn. Claire: Charlie. Ich spreche für mich selbst. Er fährt herum, nicht bereit, einzulenken. Charlie: Claire, sie wollen dich als Köder benutzen. Claire: Ich erinnere mich nicht an Ethan. Ich weiß nicht, was er mir angetan hat. Aber wenn ich helfen kann, das Morden zu stoppen, dann-dann muss ich es tun. Charlie weiß, daß er sie nicht umstimmen können wird. Er fährt herum und tritt auf Jack zu. Charlie: Dann komme ich mit. Du hast gesagt, es gibt vier Waffen. Locke: Hast du schon mal mit ner Pistole geschossen? Charlie sagt darauf nichts. Jack: Also gut, gehen wir's an. [Er wendet sich ab] Lasst uns einen Schlachtplan machen. Sayid, du als Soldat. Du, Locke,mit deiner Erfahrung als Jäger.. wir könnten... Locke folgt Jack. Charlie bleibt allein zurück. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Erlauben Sie mir, ihnen die unglaubliche Geschwindgikeit des C-815 zu demonstrieren… Rückblick Ein Bürozimmer. Um einen großen Tisch herum sitzen mehrere Mitarbeiter der Firma und lassen sich von Charlie den von ihm präsentierten Kopierer erklären. Charlie steht vor ihnen an der Stirnseite des Tisches und kämpft sich mehr schlecht als recht durch seine Präsentation. Der Kopierer steht hinter ihm an der Wand. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegen mehrere verschiedene Papiere. Charlie: ... indem ich eine - [Er lacht nervös] -- Gebrauchsanweisung kopiere. [Er sucht sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen die entsprechende Gebrauchsanweisung heraus und zeigt sie ihnen. Wendet sich dann dem Kopierer zu, um sich gleich darauf wieder einem der Männer am Tisch zuzuwenden. Der hält eine Stoppuhr in der Hand. Charlie zwinkert dem Mann zu, damit er die Stoppuhr laufen lässt] Los. [Der Mann drückt auf den Knopf und die Uhr beginnt die Sekunden zu zählen, während Charlie sich über den Kopierer beugt und einen der bunten Knöpfe drückt. Der Kopierer piept… doch tut nichts. Charlie drückt noch einmal auf den Knopf. Wieder piept es, aber sonst rührt sich nichts. Und Charlie drückt wieder und wieder auf den Knopf. Der Kopierer piept und piept. Charlie wirft einen hastigen Blick auf die Gebrauchsanweisung] Kein Problem. Das liegt wahrscheinlich.. [beginnt in einer Anleitung zu blättern]..das war doch hier... [Auch wenn er sich um einen lässigen Ton und ein Lächeln bemüht, ist er sichtlich kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen. Seine Bewegungen werden immer fahriger] Äh... [Wieder drückt er auf den Knopf. Doch der Kopierer funktioniert nicht. Charlie reißt sich die Jacke vom Leib und klappt den Kopierer auf] Eine Sekunde, eine Sekunde. [Er werkelt am Kopierer herum und blättert in der Anleitung] Und plötzlich überkommt es ihn heftig, er wird ganz bleich, fängt noch mehr an zu schwitzen und kann sich nun gar nicht mehr konzentrieren und kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Er hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und lässt seine aufgerissenen Augen panisch über den Tisch gleiten. Die Leute starren ihn an. Und Charlie fährt herum, beugt sich über den Kopierer und übergibt sich in ihm. Inselabschnitt Charlie schüttelt stumm den Kopf. Locke steht etwas abseits und beobachtet ihn. Locke: Charlie hat Recht. Jack: Und womit? Locke: Wir haben vier Waffen. Wir sollten auch vier Männer sein. Er sieht Jack an. Der sieht zu Sayid hinüber. Alle drei wissen, dass Locke damit Recht hat. SCHNITT zum Strand. Sawyer zieht skeptisch seine Augenbraue hoch und starrt Jack grinsend an. Sawyer: Helfen? Moi? Jack: [Ungedudlig] Kannst du damit umgehen, oder nicht? Kate kommt zu ihnen hinüber. Sawyer: Ich kenne zumindest einen Eisbären, der das bezeugen könnte. Jack hält ihm den vierten Revolver hin. Sawyer nimmt die Waffe und prüft sie. Kate sieht den beiden zu. Sawyer: Wo kommt die Hardware her, Hoss? Jack antwortet nicht, schnallt sich seinen Rucksack wieder über die Schulter. Kate: Ich will mitkommen. Jack: Sorry, keine Waffen mehr, und keiner kommt unbewaffnet mit. Sawyer: Wieviel Munition haben wir? Jack: Ungefähr hundert Schuss. Sawyer: Alles neuner, oder? 9-Millimeter? Die Knarren? Jack: [Nickt] Ja. Wieso? Sawyer: Tja, wenn die Lady mitkommen will... [Er steckt sich seine Waffe hinten in den Hosenbund, dreht sich zum Zelt um, holt die Waffe des Marshals daraus hervor und hält sie hoch] Gehörte dem Marshal. Damals in der guten alten Zeit. [Jack wirft Kate einen Blick zu] Ihr erinnert euch doch an ihn. Grober Typ, hatte so'n Quadratschädel. Er hatte ne Neuner. Jack: Du wolltest ihn von seinem Leid erlösen. Aber du hast versagt. Sawyer: Ja, gut ... lassen wir das. Zum Teufel… fünf Knarren sind besser als vier. Damit gibt er Kate die Waffe. Sie nimmt sie und steckt sie hinten in ihren Hosenbund, während sie Jack einen langen Blick zuwirft. Jack starrt Sawyer an, nickt dann, dreht sich um und geht. SCHNITT. Über dem Meer grollt Donner. Dunkle Wolken hängen tief und bedrohlich in der Luft. Charlie steht an einen Baum gelehnt abseits vom Geschehen. Seinen Blick unablässig auf die Gruppe gerichtet, die sich dort am Strand auf den Aufbruch vorbereitet. Er sieht wie Sawyer seine Waffe prüft, während Jack ihm Munition gibt. Kate, Claire, Locke und Sayid sind ebenfalls da. Sayid erläutert Claire seinen Plan. Sayid: Du bist von fünf Seiten abgesichert. Wir stehen alle in Augenkontakt mit dir. Du musst nur innerhalb des festgelegten Areals bleiben, und denkt daran, Waffen bleiben das letzte Mittel. Wir wollen ihn lebend. Charlie beobachtet wie Jack Kate einen Clip gibt. Je länger er die Gruppe beobachtet, desto finsterer wird sein Gesicht. Schließlich bricht die Gruppe auf in den Dschungel. Charlie bleibt allein unter dem Baum zurück. SCHNITT zum dunklen wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Immer noch grummelt Donner über dem Meer. Von der Sonne ist nicht ein Schimmer mehr zu sehen. Im Dschungel regnet es in Strömen. Claire geht allein langsamen Schrittes einen Pfad entlang. Sie ist ganz nass vom Regen, sieht sich immer wieder sachte nach links und rechts um. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie frieren. Dann bleibt sie stehen und sieht wieder um sich, kann auf den ersten Blick nichts und niemanden entdecken. Über ihr poltert der Donner. Als es in den Büschen neben ihr raschelt, fährt sie erschrocken herum, doch es ist nichts zu sehen. Langsam geht sie weiter. Der Regen wird immer stärker. Wieder bleibt Claire mitten auf dem Weg stehen und sieht um sich. Hoch oben in einem Baum sitzt Sayid und hat Claire fest im Auge, seine Waffe ruhig in der Hand. Versteckt im Gebüsch hockt Sawyer und starrt in den Regen. Als er sich umdreht, kann er genau zu Claire hinüberblicken, die etwas entfernt auf dem verregneten Pfad steht. Jack steht verborgen hinter einem Baum. Locke versteckt sich hinter einem dunklen Felsen, die Augen fest auf Claire geheftet. Claire zittert vor Kälte, sie ist pitschnass. Plötzlich hört sie etwas hinter sich und fährt herum. Ethan kommt zwischen Büschen und Bäumen hervorgeklettert. Er starrt sie an. Claire schreit auf. Ethan geht langsam auf sie zu. Da fängt Claire an zu rennen. Ethan heftet sich augenblicklich an ihre Fersen. Claire rennt so schnell es ihr hochschwangerer Zustand zulässt. Ethan hinterher. Jack geht um den Baum herum, bereit, Ethan den Weg abzuschneiden, die Waffe fest in der Hand. Ethan ist so auf Claire fixiert, dass er Jack nicht bemerkt. Jack springt aus seinem Versteck hervor und reißt Ethan um. In dem anschließenden Handgemenge rutscht ihm der Revolver aus der Hand und schliddert über den matschigen Weg ins nasse Gras. Claire bleibt atemlos stehen, während die beiden Männer hinter ihr im Dreck miteinander zu ringen beginnen. Kate löst sich aus ihrem Versteck und kommt näher. Sayid springt von seinem Baum. Sawyer tritt hinter den Bäumen hervor. Jack hat Ethan fest im Griff, drückt ihn unter sich zu Boden, Ethan versucht sich zu wehren, drückt gegen Jacks Brust und Kopf. Claire kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ethan rappelt sich auf, drückt seine Hand mit aller Kraft gegen Jacks Hals und Kinn. Jack hält Ethan in einem ähnlichen Griff, es gelingt ihm, Ethans Arm wegzudrücken, er boxt ihm ins Gesicht. Doch Ethan kann sich fangen und boxt nun seinerseits auf Jack ein. Jack geht in die Knie, rappelt sich rasch wieder auf. Ethan packt ihn und drückt ihn gegen einen nahen Baumstamm. Claire weicht zitternd vor den beiden zurück. Jack drückt Ethan von sich und boxt ihm in den Bauch. Seinen nächsten Schlag jedoch kann Ethan abblocken und boxt Jack statt dessen ins Gesicht. Doch Jack lässt sich noch nicht unterkriegen und boxt noch zweimal zu, so heftig er kann, in Ethans Bauch und in sein Gesicht. Ethan bricht am Boden zusammen. Da kommt Locke herbei und bleibt ganz nah vor den beiden stehen, bereit jeden Moment einzugreifen. Er sieht sich nach den anderen um, während Jack Ethan packt und wieder zuschlägt. Locke: Hierher! Hierher! Jack hat ihn! Sayid kommt angerannt. Locke: Waffen runter! Nicht schießen! Wir wollen ihn lebend! Jack tritt Ethan in den Bauch. Ethan fällt rückwärts zu Boden, wirkt völlig erschöpft. Jack lässt nicht von ihm ab, boxt ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Als Locke kurz den Blick abwendet, sieht er Claire, die sich mit einer Hand an einem Baum abstützt, während sie mit der anderen ihren Bauch hält. Er wendet sich von Jack und Ethan ab und läuft auf Claire zu. Locke: Claire! Alles okay? Claire: [Verängstigt aber okay] Ja... Jack schlägt immer noch auf Ethan ein. Sawyer kommt durch die Büsche gestürzt. Sawyer: [Zu Kate] Hier sind sie! Die beiden treten mit erhobenen Waffen auf den Weg hinaus. Locke: Hey! Waffe runter! Sawyer tritt etwas zurück, die Waffe weiter fest im Anschlag. Sawyer: Locke Nur die Ruhe Kate läuft zu Claire hinüber und nimmt sie in die Arme. Jack schlägt immer noch auf Ethan ein. Der fällt atemlos in den Dreck. Jack hebt seine Faust, doch Ethan sieht aus, als könnte er sich kaum noch wehren, und Jack lässt von ihm ab und steht auf. Er keucht. Sawyer: Sieg durch k.o., gut gemacht, Doc. Kann mir jetzt mal jemand erklären, wer oder was dieser Schweinehund ist. Ethan richtet sich keuchend auf, bleibt auf den Knien am Boden hocken. Ringsum heben alle ihre Revolver und zielen auf ihn. Sawyer: Mm-mm-mm, Dschungel-Boy. Denk nicht mal dran. Ethan schluckt. Er sagt kein Wort. Starrt die anderen nur an und bleibt reglos auf den Knien hocken. Plötzlich ertönen sechs krachende rasche Schüsse. Sie treffen Ethan mitten in die Brust. Sayid fährt herum, die Waffe auf jemanden gerichtet, der sich unbemerkt hinter ihnen genähert hatte. Ethan bricht blutüberströmt leblos zusammen. Alle fahren herum. Sawyer lässt langsam seine Waffe sinken. Sayid rührt sich nicht. Vor ihnen steht Charlie, beide Hände um die Waffe gekrampft, die Jack zuvor aus den Händen gerutscht war, die Mündung immer noch starr auf Ethan gerichtet. Die anderen sind starr vor Schock. Jack löst sich als erster aus der Gruppe und geht auf Charlie zu. Jack: Charlie! Er bleibt kurz vor ihm stehen. Langsam lässt Charlie die Waffe sinken. Die anderen starren ihn sprachlos an. Charlie hebt den Kopf und sieht zu Claire hinüber. Die blickt auf Ethans toten Körper herunter. SCHNITT. Über dem Meer geht die Sonne auf. In der Höhle sitzen Hurley und Walt in einer Ecke und spielen Bachgammon. Jack geht an ihnen vorbei zu Charlie hinüber, der allein und in Gedanken versunken abseits sitzt. Jack wirft ihm einen Blick zu und setzt sich neben ihn. Jack: Warum hast du's getan, Charlie? Charlie: [ruhig] Weil er es verdient hatte. Jack: Er hätte uns sagen können, wo er herkommt, was er von Claire wollte, und warum er uns alle.. Charlie: [Unterbricht ihn] Glaubst du wirklich, er hätte uns irgendwas verraten, Jack? [Darauf antwortet Jack nicht. Charlie wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Ich wollte nicht, dass diese Bestie noch einmal die Chance hat, in ihre Nähe zu gelangen. Nie wieder. Sie sehen einander an. Und Jack nickt langsam. Charlie wendet den Blick wieder ab und versinkt zurück in seine Gedanken. Rückblick Das Anwesen der Familie Heatherton. Charlie klopft an die Vordertür. Niemand öffnet. Er klopft wieder, diesmal mit der geballten Faust. Da geht die Tür langsam auf. Charlie: Lucy. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hab'n paar Probleme. [Sie gibt einen fast spöttischen Laut von sich, ansonsten sieht sie verweint und erschöpft aus.] Lass mich dir bitte erklären... Lucy Heatherton: Geh einfach, Charlie. Sie will die Tür vor ihm wieder schließen. Charlies Stimme wird bittend, fast flehend. Charlie: Lucy. Ich hab'n Fehler gemacht. Lucy Heatherton: Du hast einen Fehler gemacht? [Sie tritt auf die Veranda heraus] Der Vertriebsmanager meines Vaters kommt hierher und gibt mir ein Zigarettenetui, das eine Schwester im Krankenhaus aus deiner Tasche genommen hat... das immer noch nach deiner Kotze riecht. Charlie: Ich.. wollte nicht - Lucy Heatherton: Oh doch, das wolltest du. Das wolltest du von Anfang an. Du bist ein Lügner. Ich hab dir vertraut und du hast mich angelogen. Ich dachte, du wolltest auch.. du hast gesagt.. Du selbstsüchtiges Schwein. Sie schubst ihn von sich, den Tränen nahe, und läuft zurück ins Haus. Charlie: Lucy, lass mich erklären, wie -- Sie hält in der Tür noch einmal inne und fährt zu ihm herum. Verletzt und bitter. Lucy Heatherton: Erklär mir bloß eine Sache, und wage es nicht zu lügen. Ich verstehe, warum du vorgegeben hast, mich zu mögen. Ich verstehe, warum du gestohlen hast. Weil du ein Junkie bist. [Sie fängt an zu weinen] Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du.. den Job angenommen hast. Warum hast du den Job angenommen? Für einen langen Moment sagt Charlie gar nichts, dann fängt er langsam an, zu erklären. Charlie: Ich schätze... ich ... ich wollte wohl.. respektiert werden. Ich wollte, dass du denkst, dass ich für dich sorgen kann. Lucy Heatherton: Das kannst du gar nicht, für jemanden sorgen. Damit verschwindet sie ins Haus und schlägt ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Charlie bleibt zusammengesunken und betroffen zurück. Inselabschnitt Charlie sitzt immer noch betrübt und reglos in der Höhle. Es ist Nacht geworden. Hurley betritt die Höhle und rückt seinen Kopfhörer zurecht. Er wirft im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf Jin und Sun, die Arm in Arm auf ihrem kleinen Lager liegen und schlafen. Etwas weiter weg füllt Jack Wasserflaschen auf. Er schraubt die Deckel zu und steht auf. Sayid und Shannon sitzen zusammen. Vorsichtig versorgt Shannon eine Wunde an Sayids Arm. Jack geht an Charlie vorbei, verlangsamt seinen Schritt für einen Moment und wirft ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Charlie hat sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und starrt nur vor sich hin. Dann plötzlich fährt er herum. Claire kommt auf ihn zu. Mit einem leichten Lächeln. Claire: Ich kann mich an Erdnussbutter erinnern. [Sie schmunzelt ein wenig, während sie weiter auf ihn zugeht] Warum erinnere ich mich an Erdnussbutter? Charlie: [Charlie steht auf und geht ihr entgegen. Erleichtert, dass sie zuerst auf ihn zukam. Er lächelt ein wenig] Eigentlich war die Erdnussbutter nur erfunden, leider. Claire: Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert ist. Ich hab Angst. Ich will dir vertrauen. Charlie starrt sie an und sagt nichts. Claire: Gute Nacht, Charlie. Charlie: Nacht, Claire. Claire wendet sich um und geht zu ihrem Schlafplatz hinüber. Dreht sich noch einmal um und wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Charlie sieht ihr nach, dann verwischt das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, und er seufzt tief auf. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1